Fellow Bookworms
by Shadow Veli
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote for my friend's birthday. KidXMaka fluff.


**Just a fluffy one-shot I wrote for my friend's birthday, who's a huge fan of this pairing. After a while, I decided to put this on FF for you guys to read. Go check out her profile, it's DreamWeirdo. At least, once she gets some of her stories actually posted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater  
**

Maka reached for a book on the shelves of the school library. Her hand barely brushed the end of the spine, and she was already reaching as high as she could. The pile of books she was standing on wobbled precariously.

Just a little more...

Her fingers got a light hold on it, and she cheered in victory. The books finally gave way under her feet. Maka tumbled to the ground, landing amidst a pile of books scattered around her. The book which she'd tried so hard to get now landed, open, on her head. Maka heard laughing, and turned around to glare at the scythe leaning against the bookcase. "You just Maka Chopped yourself, not cool Maka." A vein pulsed on her forehead.

"Shut up!" She chucked a book lying on the floor at him, earning a warning glance from the librarian. "Anyways, why weren't you helping? I wouldn't have had to go through all that trouble."

Soul shrugged. "I just didn't feel like it. You're too much of a bookworm, you need to stop reading so much and get out more often. I can take time to teach you basketball, if you want."

"No, I don't get that sport. It's too confusing. Plus last time I played you guys made me hang out with my dad for a day. I'm still mad at you guys for that." Soul chuckled again and picked up the book on Maka's head. He read over the title.

_Twilight_

"You're reading this? Isn't this that series about the emo chick and the vampire? That doesn't sound cool at all. Why would you read this? Doesn't seem like you at all." He flipped through the pages. "And it seems like way too much for just a stupid romance."

Maka snatched the book out of his hands. "It's a great series! This'll be my second time reading it. And it's not just a 'stupid romance', there's also a werewolf who loves Bella also and is mad at Edward for taking her. There's a constant battle over her between the two. And there are people who hunt the vampires. And in the last book, Bella marries Edward and Jacob gets all mad, and Bella becomes pregnant. Then you find out the baby is eating her from the inside-"

"Okay," Soul interrupted her. "That's just weird. And I don't care to know the whole story. It sounds so stupid, and you've already read it before, so why bother reading it again? Have you read every single book, so you are re-reading them all? Geeze that's lame, you're such a geek."

"Actually," Came a voice by the two. They turned to see Kid standing in the entrance to the library. "Twilight is a series I myself found rather enjoyable. While I do not usually like romance, it has more than that. While it's main aspect is romance, there's a mix of fantasy, adventure, and drama all put perfectly together to create the perfect story. And there are four books, meaning they can be divided evenly. What you're insulting, Soul, is the movies. Now those I agree were poorly done. They could have hired better actors for that." Maka's face brightened up, she was glad to have a fellow Twilight reader here.

Meanwhile Soul stood up and started walking. "Yeah whatever, I'll leave you two guys to your book talk. It's getting really boring in here." And with that, the door shut behind him and the library was once again silent.

Kid turned toward the meister still sitting on the floor. "So what's your favorite book of the series? I'd have to say mine would be the third, even though three is a horribly asymmetrical number." His eye twitched at the thought of symmetry. Maka giggled at him.

"Mine is too. I think the author did her best work on that one. The storyline is amazing, and I love the ending, it made a perfect cliffhanger for the next book!" Kid nodded in agreement at that one. "But I still think my favorite series is Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is ultimately my favorite author ever!"

"Yes, I agree with you there, but I am disgusted with the number of books she wrote. Only seven books, disgusting. She should have made it eight, then it would have been perfectly symmetrical and given me yet another reason to love it. Not that it isn't great even with it being asymmetrical. I think she did a great job with the character development, I especially like how Tom Marvolo Riddle had the same letters as Lord Voldemort-"

"Shh!" Maka interrupted him. "We cannot say the name of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. But that is a great idea that she implemented. I like how she added little details that seemed like nothing that actually turned how to be of greater importance later on."

The librarian shushed them, and Kid lowered his voice. "How about we go to the library I have at the mansion. It's got more books than this one, and we won't be disturbing anyone trying to read." Maka's face broke into a smile, and she nodded eagerly. "Okay then, follow me." He lead her out of the library and onto the streets. The sun was setting, and everyone was already inside, so the streets were empty.

Kid looked over at Maka, the glow of the sun was making her skin take on a golden hue, similar to the color of his eyes. She was really beautiful, he admitted to himself. But they were friends, partners in a team with the others, nothing more than that.

The walk was silent, save for the sound of shoes hitting the sidewalk, and the cricketing of insects as the night went on and it got darker. Birds settled down for the night, and squirrels clambered up trees in the park as they passed. Halfway to Kid's house, Maka took in a deep breath of the cool night air. It always helped her relax, and she was really nervous right now. She was with her long time crush, though he didn't know that. Sure, it was easy for her to talk to him, but inside she was always panicking around Kid. She couldn't tell him how she felt. He was the son of Lord Death, all the girls fell for him, and she'd just sound like another fangirl wanting him because of who he was. But she liked him for his personality. It was funny to see his OCD attacks at little things.

"Okay, we're here. Make yourself at home." Maka had barely noticed that they were in Kid's mansion until he started talking. "Liz, Patti, I'm back. And Maka's here too."

Liz walked down the staircase leading upstairs. "Maka?" She called down. Upon arriving at the bottim, Liz greeted her with a smile. "Hey Maka, what're you doing here? It's really late, shouldn't you be at home?"

"Kid wanted to show me the library he had here. And I'll be fine, Soul and I's apartment isn't very far away from here."

"Come on Maka, the library's this way." He led her down a hallway to the left. It was long and narrow, and they walked for a good five minutes. Lamps provided enough lit for Maka to see the back of Kid's head.

When they arrived at the library, Maka was astonished just by the doors alone. Elegantly carved ebony wood, symmetrical of course, had equally elegant handles. Kid grabbed them at the same time and pulled. They opened to reveal a large room filled with countless rows of books. Everything was very well kept, there wasn't a single speck of dust to be found. Maka felt her jaw drop at the sight.

"Do you like it?" Kid asked, an amused expression on his face. She nodded, and he smiled. "You're welcome to take any books with you when you leave, I have plenty from collecting. You can find books from all over the world here, all translated." Maka immediately rushed and started pulling books off the shelves. She sat down in one of the comfy couches, leaned back, and started reading. Kid pulled the exact same ones from the other side of the room, and sat next to her.

They sat for hours, reading books together and discussing them. Time flew by, and the next thing Maka knew it was already eleven o'clock.

"Crap, Soul's probably freaking out right now. I need to head home." Maka stood up, picked up a pile of books she'd set aside to take home, and smiled at Kid. "Thanks for inviting me over. Maybe we can do this again another time."

Kid stood up also, and nodded. "I'll walk you home, it would be rude to let you walk home all by yourself." He took half of the pile from Maka, who nodded thankfully. They walked back down the narrow hallway, into the living room, and out the door. The cool night air rushed to meet Maka, and she breathed a sigh of relief. All that time, she'd been nervous for nothing. She was glad she read so many romance novels and knew what not to do. But at the same time, Maka wished she could have a happy ending like that.

On the way back, they planned a time and place where they would hang out again. In no time at all they had arrived at the apartment.

"Thanks again Kid," Maka said, taking the books from him. "I had a great time." She set the books down and pulled out her key. She unlocked the door and was about to turn the knob when Kid said her name. Maka turned around, and he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. The streetlights weren't bright enough to show the blush on her face, but Maka felt her face burning just the same.

"See you," Before she had time to reply from the kiss, he had already summoned Beezlebub and left. She was alone, standing at the door to the apartment complex. Smiling, she opened the door and began the long walk up the stairs. When she finally opened the door to her apartment, Soul rushed to greet her.

"Where were you? When you didn't come back from the library I was so worried. I went around all of Death City looking for you." Maka could see the worried expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I was at Kid's mansion. He has a huge library there. I'll tell you when I'm going somewhere next time, okay?"

He stepped back a little. "Damn right you are. We're getting you a cell phone tomorrow, no execptions." Maka smiled.

"Okay, good night Soul."

"Night." Maka walked to her bedroom and shut the door. She changed into her night clothes, crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her. Blair was at her old house for the time being, so it was quiet for once. Maka smiled to herself, recalling the day's events.

Maybe she would have a happy ending after all.


End file.
